


A Parting of Wings

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Character as Barian, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted 'Barian Hakuba', and while at first I had trouble, this was what I came up with. Fusion with Yugioh Zexal, assuming that the events in that series happen more or less concurrent with DCMK.  Hakuba Saguru has decided which side he's on. All that's left is to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting of Wings

"Shoo."

The sparrowhawk, if she understood the meaning of what he was saying, chose not to deign to let this on, instead stubbornly staying where she was.

Hakuba Saguru would have sighed if he still had a mouth, but since his realisation, that was a luxury he no longer had.

He brought a stone finger up to his bird’s head, at which Watson leaned in to the touch, strange though it had to be.

"I said shoo, you silly bird," he said again, taking his hand back to hanging down by his side.

Watson fluffed herself up, but stayed where she was, eyeing her master.

"You.. stupid, _stupid_ bird. Go! Go find Baaya. You should know how to find Baaya, at least. Or Kuroba,” he said, and even without a true throat his voice caught.

What would Kuroba, the Kaitou Kid who had denied the idea of harm coming to any of his police Task Force or even those who stood against him further than that, think of this?

He was going off to fight in a war. One that Kuroba could never begin to imagine in its scale. There would be death, and destruction, and there… there was nothing he could do but choose a side, in the end.

And he’d chosen his ‘home’. His ‘Barian’ home.

"Watson, just _go_.”

He shook his arm, and she just flapped her wings, as though knowing that if she let go, she might never see him again.

She couldn’t hold on forever, though, and in a single moment of freedom, he stepped away, hating this as much as she was, and she wasn’t even human or Barian to be able to understand what was going on, and why.

She cried out in anger, but he was already opening a portal to the Barian world, the red skies beckoning him.

 _I still remember England,_ he thought faintly to himself, his body moving as though on autopilot. _Seventeen years and six months three weeks two days five hours-_

That was the amount of time he’d _thought_ he was human.

He hoped none of it was a lie. He would prefer not to believe it was, at least.

He hoped Kuroba didn’t hate him for this.

"Lord Nasch. I have arrived."


End file.
